


His one weakness

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 14/02/15 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cheating, Douglas Whump, Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: my one weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His one weakness

Douglas Richardson thought himself a reasonable man who could stay above any situation if it called for it.

Herc Shipwright was a handsome gentleman, Douglas had thought, and it didn't take them long before they got together.

But Douglas didn't expect one thing.

For all of Douglas' thirty years, he had never had his heart broken; he was the one doing the breaking, thank you. He was above such silly things as investing yourself too emotionally... until Herc arrived.

Herc showed him what it was like to be _loved_ , not adored and worshipped. They had a great time and Douglas loved the slightly older pilot.

But then, Douglas had seen him in the airport, snogging a stewardess. His heart felt like it was breaking...

Herc didn't want him. He wanted some stupid stewardess over the Sky God in training...

That was when Douglas realised he wasn't above it all, not anymore. Herc had taken away his barriers and his pedestal, and he now kneeled, muddy and grovelling, at Herc's feet. Metaphorically, of course.

That was the day that Douglas realised; without his barriers, without his pedestal, his one weakness was his heart.

 


End file.
